


The One He Failed to Save

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, More angst, Oh look, References to Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: "A voice in his head reminded him that he had been the saviour of hundreds upon hundreds of lives[...] But how could that matter...?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, strictly speaking I didn't actually write this with the intention of it being a Doctor Who fanfic. What this is the response to a challenge my mum gave me the other day. She told me (because she had had to do a similar thing at school, apparently) was write a story using no abbreviations. So I couldn't use things like 'can't' or 'don't' - things like that which we take for granted in the language we use today. I think I've managed to do it, it wasn't too hard but, due to the way I usually write, there were a couple of moments that I had to stop and think about. My sister then said something about a wood as a way of sparking off inspiration, and this is what my brain decided to come up with. I apologise in advance.
> 
> The reason why I've put this on here is because, when I was actually writing it, I pictured the man being the Doctor, standing in the shadows and the woman referred to as Rose (because, let's face it, they're all I'm writing about at the moment); hence why it's now on here under a Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler pairing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy (though probably the wrong word here), it's not my best and was written very quickly, just to prove to my mum that I could do it (I'll show it to her tomorrow when I go home!)

He had been here before, to this wood. It was still as dark and as creepy as it had been the last time he had been here. It was as though time had not moved forward at all. but rather had decided to stay still; almost as if keeping the horrors it had possessed preserved amongst the trees.

He had never meant to return. He would rather just forget that this place existed; would rather just turn around and never look back.

But he stayed.

He stayed because of the memories. The memories prior to coming here had been happy and joyous, something that he rarely felt nowadays. He stayed because it was a way to feel as though she was still close, even though she was so very far away.

He stayed because he felt he owed it to the person he had lost. Almost as though it would make things right, that he could apologise for not being able to save her just by standing there in the shadows.

But all it did was make the pain reach a new, almost unbearable level.

But still he stood. A stoic expression on his face. No one could see him - no one would even know he was there - but there was no way that he was going to give into his emotions; not here. Not now.

A voice in his head reminded him that he had been the saviour of hundreds upon hundreds of lives, both those who had been here then and those who may stumble upon this dreadful place in the future.

But how could that matter when he had lost her?

The one he had failed to save was the one that he had promised to always keep safe. She had been the one to save him time and time again. He had let her down and she had been the one to pay the price. 

And so here he was, alone - very alone.

Honestly, he had not meant to come here, but here he was thinking that it might do him some good. Thinking that it might, in some twisted way, help him to get over what had happened.

He was nothing but a fool. A total and utter fool. But at least being here gave him a chance to be on his own to say goodbye.

But he had never been very good at goodbyes.

So he just turned around and walked away.


End file.
